A Demonic Bloodlust
by dangerX
Summary: Why is everyone in the village dying? Why is everyone alive blaming Naruto? It could be the weird way they died. Naruto feels like he is being framed, so he looks for the killer but finds more.
1. The Death of Sain, the RedEyed Wolf

A Demonic Bloodlust

A/N: Why is everyone in the village dying? Why is everyone who is alive blaming Naruto? It could be because of the weird way they died. Naruto feels like he is being framed and wants to know why. Find out in this bone-chilling mystery!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **

Chapter 1: The Death of Sain, the Red-Eyed Wolf

Five years ago…

It was a cold winter day when the strange man came to the Village Hidden in the Mist. He wore a black cloak all around his body, covering his face in a veil of shadows. The stranger walked awhile before entering an inn.

"How may I help you, sir?" asked the old innkeeper as he approached the man in the cloak. "We have only one room left if that is what you want."

"No, I'm looking for the Natura residence," asked the mysterious man.

"You want to go to that hell maker's house?" asked the shocked innkeeper. "Are you crazy or just dumb?

"Maybe crazy but that doesn't change my question."

"It's down the dirt road past the downtown market, you can't miss it," said the old man as he shook his head in disapproval.

"Thank you sir," said the man as he turned from the inn and left for Natura Sain's house.

When the man arrived at the Natura household, a familiar man, one with dark-red eyes and pitch-black hair, greeted him. This man resembled an evil demon disguised as a human, in fact, he was one.

"Welcome… Hatake Kakashi!" shouted the man of death and destruction.

"Hello Sain. It seems like you've learned my name this time, good job," said Kakashi sarcastically as he took his cloak off and revealed his face (sort of).

"What brings you here, 'old friend'," said Sain with anger in his voice. "Come to try and kill me again? Cause if you have, don't make me laugh! I nearly killed you last time, remember?"

Kakashi looked upward at the sky as he thinks.

**(FLASHBACK BEGINS)**

Kakashi was lying on the ground, bloody, bruised, and half-dead. Someone was laughing at the hopeless Jonin. Sain was standing there by Kakashi with kunai knives in each hand.

"Too weak uh… Kagetshe?" asked Sain, unsure of Kakashi's name.

Kakashi sat there and said in a weak voice, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Oh, by the way, I said my name is Hatake Kakashi you foul demon!"

Sain kicked him and only laughed his evil laugh.

**(FLASHBACK ENDS)**

Kakashi looked back down at the demon and said with a (hidden) smile, "Nope!"

"What?" yelled the surprised demonic being. "You nearly died and you are saying you don't remember the pain caused by me? I will make you remember this time, remember Sain, the Red-Eyed Wolf!" He charged and threw a shuriken star and kunai knife with one swift movement. The ninja then ran up and took a punch at his opponent. Kakashi just dodged it all.

Sain then jumped up into a tree and started a jutsu. He did all the hand signs for his most infamous jutsu, the one that could kill a whole village at once.

"Needles of the Mist Jutsu!" yelled Sain as the mist around them started to form. "You may want run Kakashi, because if these needles hit you, they will explode in your body! Hahahaha!" laughed Sain as he summoned his fog weapons.

Kakashi only stood there and looked at the death machine. "Like I care what your toys do," said Kakashi as he pulled out "Make Out Island: A Prequel to Make Out Paradise".

"Why you insolent bastard! You'll die for ignoring me!" he shouted as threw every needle he had at the reading Jonin. Every senbon penetrated Kakashi's skin and exploded on contact. "Gotcha!"

"Not really, said Kakashi from behind Sain. "You may want to take a closer look at the object you did hit."

"Wha…?" said the confused demon as he heard the Hatake from behind him and saw a smoldering log in front of him. "That means you were never there!" exclaimed an enlightened Sain as he turned to face Kakashi.

"Finally, you're learning something," said the ninja as he jumped out of his tree. "You coming down to fight or what?"

Sain's bad attitude came back as he said, "Die you baka!" He then pulled out his custom-made kunai dagger (a longer version of the kunai knife) and jumped down at full speed. The demon swung his blade at the annoying Jonin ninja, but all Kakashi did was duck. Kakashi then took out seven kunai as Sain went by, turned around, and threw them with all his might at the evil person.

A few minutes went by before…

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" screamed Sain as cuts appeared all over his body. "How did you hit me so many times with just seven knives? Damn!"

"Easy, I used more kunai after I threw the first seven. I just moved too fast for your eyes," explained Kakashi. "Then I threw those two shuriken that are in your feet."

"In… my… feet…?" asked Sain slowly as looked down to see the shuriken protruding from his bloody feet. He tried to lift his legs, but the stars had his feet pinned to the ground. "I can't move! What have you done, fool?"

"I'm the fool? Ha! I'm not the one who is pinned down by two simple throwing stars, now am I?" quipped Kakashi. He then grew serious as he shouted, "Now witness my newest technique. Chidori!" He then grabbed his right wrist with his left hand as he gathered chakra. The built up chakra then became visible as he raised his hand to strike. When Kakashi threw his powered up hand into Sain, showers of blood covered the surrounding area.

Sain was breathing really hard as he fell to the ground. "You got me Kakashi," said Sain weakly as Kakashi pulled his bloodied hand from his abdomen. "You dealt the killing blow. The only problem is that I'm a demon! I can will transfer my soul to the nearest person, you! Hahahaha!"

Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a _Hello Kitty! _key chain that had a seal on it, a demon trapping seal. "That's why I came prepared, you see? In a minute or so, your soul will be pulled into this key chain."

"What? No… NO! I will not end like this!" shouted Sain. "That is like death! That is worse than death! It can't…" But Sain never ended finished because his soul was now in the _Hello Kitty! _collectable.

"That's that," said Kakashi as he put the key chain away. He then grabbed his cloak and left for his home, the Village Hidden in the Leaves,

Present day…

Hatake Kakashi still lives in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, but now he is a teacher over genin ninja. His students this year include the following: Uchina Sasuke, your typical teenage hotshot with a bad attitude and a vast knowledge of jutsus and arts; Haruno Sakura, a young girl who is smart beyond belief and more boy crazy about Sasuke than ten girls combined; and Uzumaki Naruto, the village clown and the most confident loud-mouthed ninja. Looks like Kakashi still has trouble on his hands (mostly Naruto).

A/N: So…? How you like my 1st fanfic so far? Plz review !


	2. Naruto's Trip to the Ramen Stand

A Demonic Bloodlust

A/N: Why is everyone in the village dying? Why is everyone who is alive blaming Naruto? It could be because of the weird way they died. Naruto feels like he is being framed and wants to know why. Find out in this bone-chilling mystery!

Don't worry, I will have a relation between ch. 1 and the story around ch.4 or ch.5.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARATERS: (**

Chapter 2: Naruto's Trip to the Ramen Stand

YYYYAAAWWWWNNN! "Man, I am tired!" shouted Naruto as he got out of bed. "I can't wait until Iruka-sensei takes me to the ramen stand!" Naruto's mouth started drooling as he thought of the steaming, tasty miso ramen. "I AM READY!"

"Shut up you stupid kid!" yelled a man from across the street. "People can hear you from the Hokage's place!"

"Say it again old man!" shouted Naruto as he walked up to his open window. "Come on, I dare you!" All the man did was retreat to his old liquor store. 'Loser,' thought Naruto. He then went to his closet and picked out his favorite orange jumpsuit for the day.

Minutes later, Naruto was walking down the main street toward the Ninja Academy to meet his former teacher. Suddenly, Iruka fell from the sky and right in front of Naruto. "Iruka-sensei, what happened?" screamed Naruto as Iruka slowly stood up.

"Oh, hey Naruto. Whatcha doing? Me? I'm flat broke and I just got kicked out of my apartment, I was kicked pretty hard if I landed here," muttered Iruka slowly as he fell forward, unconcious.

"Sensei! What do you mean you're broke? Does this mean no ramen today? Answer me!" cried Naruto as he fell to his knees and thought of a day with no ramen. 'I'M GONNA DIE!" thought Naruto sadly.

Later that day...

Naruto was sitting on a bench across the street from the restraunt, his stomach growling. 'Nothing can worse than this torture!' thought Naruto as he sighed. That's when he saw it, a sack of money. 'Must be my lucky day after all!' thought Naruto slyly as he reached for the bag. Out of nowhere, a kunai landed right where Naruto's hand would be in about two seconds. "What the...!" screamed Naruto as he withdrew his hand and saw the one responsible for the knife, Uchina Sasuke.

"Hey idiot, that is my money you are taking," said Sasuke coolly as he picked his bag up. "If you want to keep both hands, I'd stay away from other people's stuff."

"I'm not an idiot you baka! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, believe it!"

"Who cares? See ya!" Sasuke then dissappeared in a flash.

'Damn that asshole to hell! Now I have no money!' was all the young genin could think about as he went looking for more money.

As Naruto turned a street corner, he saw another bag of money. Naruto looked around before reaching for this one. 'JACKPOT!' yelled his mind as he grabbed the pouch. Suddenly, someone snatched the bag in such a quick movement, that Naruto thought the wind took the money. "What's going on?" shouted a startled Naruto. The person stopped and turned to face the young ninja. It was Rock Lee.

"Thanks for finding my allowance Naruto!" said Rock as he ran off from the angry genin.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THANKS' FUZZY-BROWS!" yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs. "I FOUND THAT MONEY FAIR AND SQUARE! GOT THAT?" Rock Lee, who didn't hear the loudmouth (surprisingly), just kept running. 'Once again, I'm broke!'

Naruto, who was starting to get really pissed off, decided to go the to the local "Lost and Found" stand. When he got there, he saw seven money sacks that each had the same amount in them. He was about to choose one to take when Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Ten-ten, and Chouji came up to the stand.

"Hey Naruto, have you seen our money pouches?" asked Sakura as the group approached him. "We lost them all you see?"

"WHAT? How do you lose seven bags filled with money!"

"I really don't know bu..." She stopped because she had spotted the sacks. "They're here guys!" she hollored. Everyone then went to find his or her money carrier. By the time Sakura and company were done, no money remained for Naruto.

'THIS ISN"T FAIR !' thought Naruto as he pouted all the way home. When he arrived at his apartment, he found an envolope with a check in it. "YES! It's my paper route paycheck!" exclaimed Naruto as he rushed for the bank.

"Next!" yelled the bank teller at the First Village Bank. Naruto, who was excited, ran up to the window and said, "I'd like to cash this check please."

"Sir, according to a new policy, we will need you sign these forms before you do that," explained the teller as she put a big stack of papers on the counter. 'Oh man!'

Hours later...

Naruto finally finished the paperwork, showed his ninja license, and recieved his money. "RAMEN, HERE I COME!" yelled the estatic boy. He ran until he was right in front of his favorite ramen stand. "Oh yummy yummy yummy, get in my tummy!" shouted the excited teen as he got closer to the diner. When he got up to the window, he saw the worst thing he could imagine, something that made his blood run cold. It... was... a... 'Closed' sign!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Naruto as he read the flier on the door. It said, 'This and all other ramen stands have been closed for today and tomorrow, due to the preparation of the genin tornament that will happen tomorrow. Thank you for being patient and come when we open again.'

Naruto was about to cry when he realized what the flier said. 'A tornament? Sounds fun!' he thought as he imagined fighting everyone. He then remembered his ramen problem. 'What am I going do? I'm STARVING! I have no access to ramen stands and I don't ha...' Naruto didn't finish his thought because he just realized that he had microwave ramen at home. 'Man! I didn't even have to leave home today, damn!' Naruto then went home and ate a small cup of ramen (he did this every other five minutes).

A/N: I was laughing when I wrote this, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't worry, I will have a relation between ch.1 and the story in ch.4. Plz give me reviewz: )


	3. The Tournament Begins

A Demonic Bloodlust

A/N: Why is everyone in the village dying? Why is everyone who is alive blaming Naruto? It could be because of the weird way they died. Naruto feels like he is being framed and wants to know why. Find out in this bone-chilling mystery!

(Sorry about my story going on then off then on I made a HUGE screw up so I had to fix it. Sorry again.)

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY NARUTO RELATED THING. : (**

Chapter 3: The Tournament Begins

(Kakashi's POV)

Kakashi sat in the meeting room, reading. This time he was reading his favorite book, "Make Out Paradise". As he read, the other teachers came.

"You're late," said Kakashi simply as he put the book up. "It's unusual for you guys to be late."

"And it's unusual for you to be on time! Hahaha! How's it going old friend?" said Kakashi's rival, Meito Gai. "It has been a while hasn't it."

"Sure has but we need to get the meeting under way you two," said another friend and fellow teacher, Sarutobi Asuma.

"Quite right," said the only female teacher present, Yuuhi Kurenai. "We should start the meeting bt suggesting the two students who are either qualified or willing. I'll start the process. I, Yuuhi Kurenai, have chosen Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hinata? Why Hinata or even Kiba? Why didn't Shino join?" questioned Asuma. "Wasn't he qualified for the job?"

Yes, Asuma, he was but he didn't feel like fighting tomorrow."

"OK. My turn," said Kakashi before the two could talk any more. "I, Hatake Kakashi, choose Uchina Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Asuma?"

"I, Sarutobi Asuma, nominate Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino."

"I, Meito Gai, suggest Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji. That is all the canidates so let's get started on the fighting order," said Gai as he grabbed a pen and some paper for the list.

(Naruto's POV) (I want you guys to see the fighting order as the tourney progresses)

"HEY SAKURA!" shouted Naruto as he ran up to her. "Guess what, I know something that you don't!"

"That'd be a first," said Sakura sarcastically as she kept walking. "What is it?"

"Thr genin are having a tournament tomorrow and I'm gonna win!" screamed Naruto as he thought about punching Sasuke in the face.

Sakura said, "First, Sasuke, the others, and myself know about the tournament, heard about it weeks ago from our senseis. Second, if you win, the villagers would die from your overdose of bragging."

"WHA...? You knew about the tourney and didn't tell me? Why?" yelled the young ninja as he stopped in place.

"Because you should've been awake when Kakashi-sensei said it, you baka," laughed Sakura as she left an enraged Naruto. He then went for a walk to the Ninja Academy.

When he got there he was surprised to see Kakashi sleeping on one of the desks.

"SENSEI, WAKE UP!" he hollared at the sleeping Jonin. "Why didn't you tell me about the tournament, huh?"

"Because you were asleep in my class (again) so I was gonna let you figure it out by yourself. I didn't know it would take you this long, hahahahaha!" said a sleepy Kakashi. "Now let me sleep. Besides, if you just found out about the fights, don't you think that you should start training."

"You're right, gotta go, see ya!" exclaimed Naruto as ran for home.

'What a weird kid,' thought Kakashi as he laid down for another nap.

The next day...

All the teams lined up beside the school as the tournament's beginning drew nearer. Everyone who was watching (including Sakura, Chouji, Shino, and Ten-ten) were excited while the combatants were nervous, everyone but Sasuke and Neji that is. At about noon, the front doors opened as the Hokage came out to greet everyone. Once this was done, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Naruto were put into one room as Sasuke, Rock Lee, Kiba, and Ino were put in another (imagine Ino's delight). Each fighter was given a colored pager, and when it goes off, that person and the person with the corrosponding color (someone in the other room) will fight.

A minute later, the blue pager goes off. A voice came out of nowhere and yelled, "Hyuuga Neji vs Uchina Sasuke!"

"Guess I'm up at bat first," said Sasuke as he left for the arena.

"This should be interesting," said Neji as he walked out of the room.

The genin tournament of the Village Hidden in the Leaves has begun.

A/N: So? Is good or bad? Understandable or dumb? The only way I'll know is if you send in a review!


End file.
